The Legend of Zelda: Buttercup's Quest to Save Townsville
by ZeldatheWarriorPrincess
Summary: Buttercup has unwisely allowed Bubbles to be leader. Their world is crumbling away. Bubbles became so desperate to save the world, that she turned to a villain for help. Will our heroes be able to save the multiverse? Will Buttercup be able to convince Bubbles that her choice may bring out the worst in the multiverse? And will Bubbles ever change back to her old self at the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I do not own anything but the plot. Any reviews/comments appreciated- don't forget to follow or favorite.**

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

I don't really expect to be leader back then, but Townsville is crumbling away because something is apparently going on! Some of the apartments, houses, and other buildings have fallen to ruins. Blossom died when we turned ten, and I don't know how to lead the group. Instead, I have Bubbles lead the group. Indeed, she did went too far, trying to save Townsville from foreboding doom. She went to Mojo for help, and she even went to Him the crossdressing devil for help! Though, Him's nickname sounds silly, so I may start calling Him Satan.

Bubbles kept telling me over and over, that she doesn't know what to do. Maybe someone from another dimension or another world or universe can help out with the problem. Bubbles is not smart enough to lead the team, and neither am I. She broke up the team, and then, she started to plot something, believing that it would help Townsville. The plot- it may bring out the worst in the city- or even the world! I even told her to reconsider her plans, but she wouldn't listen to me.

_Flashback- "Bubbles! Reconsider your actions! This may make it worse," I said. "No, you idiot! Go away! Let me save the city! I can do this without you, and I don't need anymore idiotic messages from the likes of you! Get out or else," Bubbles shot coldly. "No, no. This is not good! There is another way to save Townsville! Townsville is in danger of completely crumbling away because your plan is actually helping those villains to hurt the city or even the world," I quickly replied. "I wouldn't reconsider because it is a hero's duty to save the world and protect it!" She retorted. "Idiot..." She muttered as I rushed out of the lair. _

I walked into the lab, and searched for the portal that the Professor has created. I turned on the switch, and the portal started working as a result. I have the power to change my identity and appearance. I have also heard of the legends of the multiverse. I used my superpowers, and turned into a Hylian girl that is wearing a pastel green gown and a cloak to hide her face. I walked into the bathroom, and looked at the full-body mirror. I don't even look like myself anymore- I now look like a Victorian teenager. My hair is curled, and my ears are pointed. I placed the hood on my head, and headed to the portal.

As I step inside, I feel a strange sensation. "Where do you want to go?" A mechanical voice asked. "Hyrule," I replied. The scenery changed, and everything is going by really fast. A few minutes passed, and I am in a different room. I looked around, and there are some doors with symbols on them. I looked straight, and there is an exit. I notice the sword in the pedestal, and I wonder what will happen if I ever touch it. I decide not to touch it as I approach the entrance to this room. The place looks like a temple to me- the red carpet, the empty table requiring some type of stones, and the windows. I smoothed my dress, and walked out of the temple-like place. Outside, I can see the town surrounding the temple.

I can see a castle in the distance- this could be a kingdom. I passed by the stones with the strange symbol and entered the center of the town. A boy in the green tunic approached me, and he is about my age. He has jagged dark blond hair, brilliant blue eyes, and a toned body. He is holding a sword and shield. "Are you lost?" He asked. "No. Why?" I replied. I sense that he may be the one that would help with the problems occuring back in my own home world. "My name is Link. What's yours?" He asked. "My name's Buttercup," I replied. "Hmm, sounds like a pretty name. And why is your hood on your head?" Link responded.

"I... I don't know, actually. I would really like if you can let me go on a quest with you," I answered. "It's too dangerous for a maiden like you to go," He said. "Please. I won't get hurt," I begged, "I promise." "Alright... fine, you can just tag along," Link said with a sigh, "Anyways, I have to go talk to Princess Zelda." "I'll go with you," I replied with a slight smile. So I'm the girl who is going to tag along- I don't really mind that. We entered the castle's throne room, and I notice a beautiful woman sitting upon the throne, possibly surveying us. She has light brown hair with a hint of blond, and she has pale skin. Her dress is light lavender, and there is some gold armor on her shoulders. There is a golden tiara on her head, with a sapphire in the middle. "She's really beautiful," I told Link. "I know," He replied, "But she isn't interested in me. By the way, she's not that stereotypical damsel in distress although she got captured a few times. She can defend herself with her magic and her archery skills. She has the Triforce of Wisdom."

I nodded, impressed. We approached the steps, and Link kneeled. I tried to curtsy, but wobbled a bit. The princess chuckled softly. "Looks like you've brought a maiden with you. Well, there is trouble going on in Hyrule- it's getting worse. I can sense it, Link. I think we should go on a quest together, because Ganondorf may team up with another evil from another world. The other world is in complete danger of collasping to ruins because of a desperate young heroine trying to save the world. I sense that this young maiden may be related to the girl. She may have came here, in my sense, to get some help. But, we should not let her reveal her true self until the timing is right- I can sense an evil entity secretly watching her, plotting to kidnap her. We have to protect her for a while," Zelda said.

I turned to Link as we stood up. "Here is something that I will like to give you- it's a book about my home town that is in another world that is beginning to crumble away. Please read some parts- one of the parts mentioned something about my ancestors protecting Townsville. The heroism and protecting Townsville runs through my bloodline, and my sisters' bloodlines. Please, just please, do not let anybody else read it. Only you and Zelda can read it in free time during our quest," I informed him as I handed him the book. "Okay. Don't worry, we won't let the others know about the other world that you came from. We won't utter a single word to them," Zelda said as she places her hand on my shoulder. "My name is Buttercup. It is true that I have come here seeking help," I replied as we walk out of the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup's P.O.V

On the way to the field, I notice a man on the black stallion. The stallion has red eyes, as if it comes from someplace other than this world or any type of world. The man looks evil with his glaring golden eyes. He has a pointed nose, and his grin is very menacing. His skin is dark, and there is a symbol on his cape. "Princess Zelda and Hero of Time, I see that you've brought a maiden into this dangerous field! My name is Ganondorf, and I shall rule the world! I must find the portal that leads to the world that I am going to," He said.

Zelda and Link got in front of me as if to protect me from Ganondorf. "We won't let you enter the other world! And we won't tell you where the portal is," Zelda said assertively. "Hahaha, I sure can't go there without knowing its location. Just tell me. Then I'll leave you alone," Ganondorf replied. "Leave now," Link said. "Alright. Fine," Ganondorf said as he rode into the town.

My eyes widen in fear as I imagine Bubbles commanding Ganondorf to do something horrible. "Ganondorf must have entered the temple! I'm so scared that if he finds the portal, then he may immediately see Townsville. He may even merge with Satan to become a giant, powerful golem! Guys, I'm so scared... And, Bubbles is so foolish to ever believe that Satan is actually helping her. He's not helping- he's tempting her! Whatever shall we do?!" I shouted as I pointed at the town's entrance. "Don't be afraid. Calm down, Buttercup, and we should save the multiverse in no time! Take a deep breath," Zelda replied as I decided to correct them.

"S-since my sister's death, life as the heroines and protectors of Townsville has become very hard, scary, and challenging! Bubbles broke up the team because she realizes that the world is crumbling away... Now she has turned her back against the good side just because... Just because she is so desperate to save the world! I am an idiot at heart but I refuse to acknowledge it... Maybe Bubbles is right about me... Maybe I'm just useless..." I whispered. "No, Buttercup... You're not useless... Your sister just needs help, and she is not a bad person. I sense that way deep down inside in her feelings- her heart and intentions, that she is actually a good person. I can sense it," She replied.

I said nothing as I immediately wailed into Zelda's chest. She strokes my head as I cried into her chest. "Shh, shh... We will save Townsville once we are done with Ganondorf and Satan... I will make a wish, after we defeat those evils, that your world may become its original self again. I promise, Buttercup... Please don't fear, and please don't cry..." She whispered. I looked up at Zelda, and she smiled kindly. Her eyes are telling me that it's alright. I stopped crying, and we broke the hug gently.

"Link would possibly be in the same situation if Hyrule is crumbling away and then there seems to be nothing to do about that," Zelda concluded, "And that happened one time. I just don't remember- we used to travel through time to stop Ganondorf once." "Really?" I asked, my voice cracking with leftover fear and a hint of desperation. "That is true," Link said. "My sisters and I have saved the world a few times- Mojo tried to rule the world one time when the Professor created us," I replied.

I know I am actually spilling the truth, but if they tell me to transform just now, my life would be at stake, and Bubbles would get into grave danger- which she is possibly in. "Please do not tell this to anyone that we wouldn't trust. If you do, one of them might actually tell the truth about me... And then... My life would be at stake," I said with fear in my voice. "I understand," Zelda replied. She is really beginning to be my friend- literally. "We would still protect you even though somebody may possibly find out," Link added in as we walk to the bridge.

We talked for a while, and I didn't realize that we are about to cross the lake. "You should know that Bubbles isn't truly evil- she used to be so good-natured and innocent when she was young. But, after Blossom's death, the world began to crumble away because Satan has succeeded in his plot to make the world crumble away. At age thirteen, Bubbles is beginning to worry endlessly about the fate of the world. When she turned fifteen, she even turned her back against the good side just because Satan tells her if Bubbles helped with the plot, then the world will be restored. The world crumbled away even more when she made a deal with him. She sold a bit of her soul to evil," I said.

Link and Zelda exchanged mixed expressions as they turn their attention to me. "That is also why she is bullying me so much," I concluded, referring to the time when I told Bubbles to reconsider her actions, but she wouldn't listen. "Aw, that's terrible, a hero having fallen to the influence of evil just to save the world! We need to do something," Zelda replied. I nodded. "And is she possessed by a demon?" Link asked. "Sometimes I suddenly hear a demonic voice instead of her usual voice, so it's likely that she may be possessed," I answered.

**Buttercup is not acting OOC- she is just as worried for Townsville. She fears something terrible may happen in her home world.**


	3. Chapter 3

Buttercup's P.O.V

I also have the power to talk to my sister through a vision, even though we may be in different dimensions or so.

"Buttercup, can you hear my voice?" A feminine voice asked.

"Yes," I answered, "I can. Bubbles, can you hear mine? Did you reconsider your actions?"

"No. I couldn't because I'm a bit afraid to quit on evil, and I'm also afraid that as a result, the world will be completely gone... Ganondorf has came here to conversate with Him- I mean, Satan. I wonder where you are right now," Bubbles replied.

"I remember when you used to be so sweet and kind... Now, you're acting like more like an anti-villainess or so. And, I can't tell you, for fear that I may be captured by either Him or Ganondorf as a result. I'll tell you when the timing is right."

"Okay, Buttercup. Have you met any heroes who are willing to save our home world? I hope so. Just remember that we are in this together- to save our world, even though you may possibly be somewhere else."

"I am not sure about your intentions- you may actually be bringing our world to complete doom."

"I'm not, Buttercup! It is my duty to save the world!"

"Okay, Bubbles. You seem like you're going to change your mind soon."

"Not really- I feel like there are good and evil fighting inside me, trying to take full control of my personlity and my intentions! I don't know what to do... I just don't know..."

"I know there is your old self fighting to take back of the controls, and the new self trying to push the old one away."

"Don't say that I need any help."

"Of course you need help. Zelda told me so."

I can see Bubbles' expression turning from a small frown to an eerily tranquil, blank expression. "You do need help," I finally said after a short pause.

"Okay, maybe I do. You just need to bring the heroes! I can tell them right away how to save our home world!"

"They would not agree with you- there is another way. I know there is another way, Bubbles. Have you no idea that you would hurt the people that loved you? Have you also no idea that you may turn your own fans against you because of your actions?"

"Buttercup! How do you know?"

I can see her expression sadden for the second time. "How am I turning my fans against me? How am I turning the world against me?" Bubbles asked, "Just... how?"

"It's a possibility, Bubbles."

My expression also saddened as I feel a tear run down my cheek.

"I miss the old Bubbles- the one who would laugh, act kind, and... I miss having fun with the old you... We used to tease each other, and apologize at the end... Now, you got too serious because our home world is suffering its fate."

"Yeah, and by bringing your friends into this world that I'm in, you do mean that you're coming back to fight Satan and Ganondorf. I probably wouldn't help you guys in the fight because I fear that I would get killed if I ever get on the good side instead of the evil one."

"Bubbles... I know you feared getting on the good side because you knew you've made a deal with the devil. Please don't worry, my sister... My friends and I will come when the timing is right. So, you'll be saved afterwards."

"So?! You don't understand!" Bubbles snapped after a few minutes of being eerily tranquil and being a bit sad.

"Bubbles... I want to save you from all of the trouble... That has been causing you to turn against the good side..." I said while choking back tears.

"I know you want to save me from all this! But, that wouldn't work! Nobody understands my desire to save the world..."

"Bubbles!" I sobbed, tears endlessly running down my cheeks. She receded from my vision once the red cloud appeared. I notice Zelda and Link looking at me.

"Did you talk to your sister in a vision?" Zelda asked.

I said nothing. My sister seriously needs help. She can't reconsider because of her fears- now I understand why she doesn't want to reconsider. Maybe defeating Satan and Ganondorf will change Bubbles' mind, and her intentions.

"Bubbles needs help..." I choked.

"I know, Buttercup..." Link said. My knees skidded against the ground, and Link kneels next to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I remember when my sister used to be so sweet, funny, and kind... Her personality changed... Because desperation overcame her when it comes to saving the world that we live in!" I whispered.

"Shh..." Link soothed.

"What if we can't save her as a result? I want to save Bubbles from a deadly fate that I sense is approaching her! I want to save Townsville! I want to restore my world! I... She... She doesn't know what to do, except follow the orders of evil..."

"I know you want to save your sister from all of that... I know how you feel when your sister turned to evil for help..."

"That isn't a smart choice for her. I shouldn't have allowed her to be leader when Blossom died."

"It's not Blossom's death that is causing this... It is the powerful, evil entities causing the world of yours to start meeting a horrid fate..." Zelda said kindly as she kneels.

"No... None of that would have happened if Blossom is still alive... She is a wise and strong leader... Bubbles is the opposite of wise and strength."

I placed my hand into my sack, and showed them a picture of when Bubbles is still young. "This is what she used to be, beneath all of her desperation and her uncharacteristic intentions..." I concluded.

"So that is what she used to be. I can totally see now why you are totally upset about Bubbles not wisely looking for help from us so that her home world can once again be restored."

"I wasn't wise when I allowed her to be the leader! I am such a fool- After Blossom's death, Bubbles revealed to me that she wants to save the world from impending doom. So I made her leader. She broke the team as a result, and turned to..."

"I know, you already told us..."

"You're not really a fool, and you do know right from wrong. I know right from wrong, too. Zelda and I are right here listening..."

I looked at their sad faces, and looked back at the picture that has me and Bubbles in it, having fun. I really love her old self- I just don't feel that she intends to be like her new self.

"Have you ever wished to go back in time?"

I got surprised when I hear Zelda asking me that question. "Yes. I really want to revive Blossom, and then... we would have saved the world a little earlier..."

"If you want, I'll take you back in time..."

"Zelda, no! I wouldn't see her again if she actually revives Blossom..."

"Link, don't worry."

"Fine..."

I stood up as they looked at me. Zelda took out an ocarina, but seems to hesistate. "If we go back in time, then we may not be on an adventure like this. We may never get to battle the greatest evils when they merge together- they'll possibly be sealed away by then," Zelda said. I sighed with a bit of sadness left over.

"I know you would hate to reverse time, Zelda."

Zelda places the ocarina back into her sack, and looked at me. "Now, I have a plan. If we can't do all of that, then I can place Bubbles into a slumber, and then when she wakes up, the two greatest evils will already be defeated. Then we can talk to her about her actions- that'll change her mind."

"And hopefully she turns back into a sweetie."

"I know you do care about your sister, so you automatically know what to say to her."

* * *

**Yep, another conversation about Bubbles. What will happen next? Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meanwhile, Bubbles and the fused villains are talking about the plot...**

Bubbles' P.O.V

Buttercup's words seem to have change my mind a bit, but the villains seem to prevent me from ever doing something to successfully restore this world. I pace back and forth as I told them about my plot.

"Bubbles," The beast said in a deep voice, "What shall I do? Kidnap your sister?" My heart stopped for a second as I thought about what would happen. "Yes," I finally said. "How should I kidnap her? Buttercup would immediately recognize me, and possibly depend on her friends for protection. Should I do it anyway?" He asked. "Just do it!" I demanded.

"Okay," He replied as he walked out. His footsteps are very heavy, maybe because of his height or something. He stands at 7'10. I walked to the window, and sighed.

This is what I do often because the city is in a terrible state. I blinked for a minute, and watched as the fires burn the buildings. There is a lot of darkness, and the people outside are suffering. I care deeply about the people. I walked to the prison cells, and glared at the Rowdyruff Boys.

"You will give your powers to this beast! Understand?" I asked. Deep inside, I have a feeling that I am doing something terrible- maybe Buttercup is right... Maybe I am an anti-villainess because of my desperate actions... "Bubbles, you don't even know what you are actually doing to the world!" Boomer said.

I said nothing, and walked back to the window. I know I really want to save the world, and now... This is happening. That could be the actions of the beast. The beast's name is Him-Ganon, since I still can't utter his true name. Have I ever did something? Oh, yes.

One time, Him tricked me into making drawings... Just to hurt my sisters. I used to believe that my childish doll Octi could talk, but he can't- that is where Him tricked me.

Another thing I did- I made a deal with the devil, believing that he could help me to save the world. But, he tricked me. I believe he tricked me. I can remember when I told Buttercup to leave- that is because I couldn't reconsider my actions.

I used my powers to once again get into a vision to talk to my sister.

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

Bubbles has a blank expression on her face. She seems a bit sad, also.

"Did you reconsider your actions?"

"No. Maybe you are right about me."

"Okay. What is it?"

"My past actions when I was wanting revenge on you for a reason. You used to be such a bitch."

"I am sorry about that. Why do you always let Satan trick you?"

"Because... I don't know, Buttercup!"

Bubbles broke into tears as I rushed to her. "Please, my sister! Don't cry!"

She placed her head onto my chest, and I stroked her head.

"I've been a horrible person. I acted so sweet and innocent, while deep inside I was actually so angry and bitter!"

"Bubbles... Calm down..."

"Can you really believe me when I ever apologized? I would act so hateful to you at times..."

"I'm not sure, Bubbles. I know you are mean sometimes, but that doesn't-"

"No, Buttercup! I am the worst."

"No, you're not the worst! I know you acted so kind to me last night- well, kind of. But, doing things like once bringing your drawings to life and this current situation?"

I suddenly got out of my vision when I heard a roar and giant footsteps. I noticed a huge figure in the distance. What would that be, and why did that appear out of nowhere?

**I hope you like the story so far! And, what is with the figure that is possibly looking for Buttercup? Read on and find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Buttercup's P.O.V

I gasped as the beast approached me. "Buttercup! I have finally found you! Bubbles will be pleased to see you again," He said. "Satan-Ganon! You are responsible for destroying the world in which I live in. Zelda, Link, and I would defeat you!" I accused. "You may call me Him-Ganon for short," Him-Ganon replied as I get encased into a crystal prison. "You chose the wrong girl!" I shouted as I try to break free, "Let me go!" Zelda and Link noticed, and started walking towards me. "Don't be taking her on the behalf of Bubbles," Link shouted, "Or else!" He held out his sword as I got warped to the portal.

* * *

Link's P.O.V

We immediately started chasing Him-Ganon. Maybe Bubbles immediately snapped and decided to meet me and Zelda already. Maybe she planned this to happen. I panted in exhaustion as Him-Ganon turned his attention to us. "Stop being on my tail like you're going to get Buttercup," He demanded. "We won't stop! Where are you taking Buttercup?!" I retorted.

"Townsville, where Bubbles lives."

"So?!"

"I don't know- maybe she needs her sister's powers."

"Like, are you totally dumb?!"

"No." Him-Ganon said as he entered the town.

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

I wonder what Bubbles is thinking as we enter the Temple of Time to quickly rescue Buttercup. Upon approaching Buttercup a minute later, Him-Ganon warped Buttercup, and entered the portal. "Wait! A chosen hero will get the Master Sword before defeating evil," Link said. He pulled the sword out of the pedestal. I'm not really impressed- I've seen that many times, like literally. We then entered the portal together. The scenery changed, and we are in what looks like a basement and labaratory mix. There are some spilled liquids and such, and we carefully walked up the stairs.

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

I went into a vision again with my powers.

"Bubbles, did you plan this?"

"Yes, so that I can meet the heroes already! I need their advice!"

"This isn't a good way to get our attention. Besides, why are you so impatient?"

"Because the world is about to end! Literally..."

"Don't worry. Link and Zelda will save the world and possibly the multiverse from Him-Ganon."

"Sheesh, you keep telling me not to worry! Link and Zelda seem like worthy heroes that will help restore our world!"

"Calm down, Bubbles!"

"I won't!"

"Just, please!"

"No!"

"Just once?"

"I wouldn't calm down unless the world gets restored! I'm so worried right now..."

"You are in danger. I'm not joking. I can sense it..."

"I'm not in danger! I'm fine!"

"No, you're not! Look at your actions and look at what you have done to the world!"

"It's not my fault, but the villains' faults, remember?"

"Okay. But please do be patient this time- Link and Zelda may have to get through the ruins to get there."

"Sorry about my impatience."

"It's okay."

"How can you forgive me so easily when I've wronged you once?"

I can sense her impatience as her expression turns from a blank stare to an angry stare. Her stare also turned to the one that shows a hint of guilt.

"I can forgive you if you let me."

"Buttercup, you won't forgive me easily!"

"How do you know?"

"By the time the beast returns to where I am, I may tell the beast to try and... Take away your powers. I must admit, I think the villains and I are using each other at the same time."

"I sense that it won't turn out very well- your plan, I mean!"

"Wouldn't you hate me if you find out that your powers are stolen by me?"

"You didn't steal them yet. So I love you no matter what, because I'm your sister! Remember?"

Bubbles receded from my vision as I notice that I am at the place in where she may be standing or something.

* * *

Link's P.O.V

A girl with blond hair and blue eyes approached us as we enter the building. Strangely, this is the only building that does not collaspe. "My name is Bubbles. You are Link and Zelda, correct?" She asked. "Right," Zelda and I said in unusion. "Well, you've come to the right place. I need help on saving the world in which we are in. Him-Ganon has used me, and I don't know what to do. I feel like I need advice from both of you," Bubbles replied with a tranquil expression. "Do you have the book about Townsville?" She asked. I nodded, and gave the book to her. "Hmm," She muttered as she opens the book. She is giving an energy of suspense, and I don't know why.

"My ancestors have protected the world for centuries, ever since the beginning of time."

"Yes."

"They have always been the honorable heroes that never turn their back against this world. Just like always, the female ancestors wearing pink are the leaders, while the green ones are the strongest fighters. The blue ones are not of much importance- they're just background members of their teams."

"Why is it the blue ones are not of much importance?"

"I do not know why. Maybe that how it is. That happens to me when I was younger."

Her eyes narrowed as she gazes upon Buttercup, who is hovering above us in a crystal prison.

"And the green ones always tease the blue ones. Why is that?!"

"I... I don't know. I stopped teasing you when Blossom died."

"I should have known, so ha!"

Bubbles quickly turned to us in less than a second, completely angry. "The blue ones always get tricked by evil! I don't know why! I even got tricked..."

"Calm down!"

"I won't!"

Bubbles' expression turned from anger to sadness as she looks at Zelda.

"I don't think I can be much help in the battle..."

"That's okay. Mind if I place you into a deep slumber until Him-Ganon is defeated?"

"I don't mind. Do it already."

Bubbles started to growl in a deep voice as her pupils dilate. "You fools have came this far to stop evil! Now, you must come at me!" She leaped into the air, and smiled evilly. She's possessed! I held my sword out, and Zelda just stared at Bubbles in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Link's P.O.V

Bubbles placed her hands on my neck, and started tightening the grip. I pulled her hands off my neck, and pushed her to the floor as I prepare to attack her with my sword. She flashed a huge evil grin as she punches me on my nose and my forehead.

I slashed her a few times, and a dark mass exited her body. Bubbles started panting heavily, and she struggled to stand up.

She couldn't stand up because of the battle that just ended.

"Bubbles, I may now place you into a deep slumber," Zelda said as Buttercup got released from the crystal prison.

Bubbles said nothing as magic swirled around her, and she closes her eyes. A minute later, she fell asleep. The dark mass disappeared through the floor, and Buttercup turned her attention to us.

"I wonder what will happen to her during her slumber," Buttercup said.

"She may get a change of heart. She would possibly be a bit weak once she wakes up," Zelda replied.

"How do you know?"

"I can sense it."

"Okay, but I will still say something to her once we defeat Him-Ganon."

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

I looked around, and noticed the Rowdyruff Boys staring at us. Bubbles might have imprisoned them so that she can take away their powers.

I smirked at them as I unlock the prison using a nearby lever. "We're finally free!" Brick said. "I'll have to talk to Bubbles once the battle is over," Boomer said.

"No, I'll talk to her since she is my sister!" I replied as I glared at Boomer.

"Hey, be nice to Boomer. He really likes Bubbles," Butch said.

"Okay, whatever," I replied with a blank stare.

"I don't think they should date! Bubbles is not a Rowdyruff, but Boomer is! So, they are counterparts! How can Bubbles and Boomer like each other?" I shouted.

"Whoa, calm down, Buttercup! You are losing your temper, and it's not good."

"But, Powerpuff Girls are good, and Rowdyruff Boys are bad!"

"Buttercup, we turned good. We're not evil anymore."

"How?! You can't turn good without a message telling you to do so! I have something important to say to Bubbles, so Boomer... You shouldn't interrupt what I have to say, or else!"

I felt the urge to raise my fist and punch Boomer, but it would make the situation worse. I decide to change back to my true identity. I used my powers, and changed back to my superhero self.

My hair is slightly shorter, and it is straight. I am wearing a lime green dress with a black, leather belt wrapped around the waist. My ears have become smaller and less pointy.

"I want to say something about your other form," Link said.

"What about it?"

"I thought you look beautiful in that Hylian form."

I blushed at his compliment, and giggled a bit. "You're so handsome," I complimented.

"Hey, this is no time for flirting! We have to stop them before something terrible happens to this world!"

"Okay, Zelda!" Link and I said in unusion.

We walked into what used to be the beautiful park- Central Park. My heart dropped when I noticed the destruction- the flowers are no more, and the benches seem to be destroyed.

There is water spilling from the fountain- it's as if a meteor came into the world- and destroyed the fountain. I frowned at the surroundings, hoping for the better of Townsville.

I gasped in horror when Him-Ganon suddenly appeared in front of us. "Oh, my! Where did you come from?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know. Besides, we are going to battle." The beast replied as Link and Zelda got into their fighting stances. Him-Ganon doesn't seem interested in the battle anymore- maybe because he wants to hear some orders from Bubbles.


	7. Chapter 7

Buttercup's P.O.V

The beast swung its claws at us, and I evaded the attacks- I am floating into the sky to try and find a weak spot. "Buttercup, watch out!" Zelda called as I notice her ready her bow.

I moved out of the way as Zelda shoots the arrow.

Him-Ganon froze as the arrow touches him. Link immediately slashed the tail, while I went straight for the chest.

I pummeled the chest with my bare fists, and stopped when the beast started moving. Something hard hit me, and I crashed into the ground immediately.

My back hurts as I try to get up.

I always endure the pain because I'm very strong. Another arrow is shot at the beast, and I immediately went for the chest again.

Link slashed the tail twenty more times, and I punched the chest thirty more times. I looked for another weak spot, and smirked- the claws may be another weak spot, and if I take them down, then the beast's defenses will be taken down.

I rushed for the left claw, and used all my strength to amputate it. The beast roared in pain, and I flinched a bit. _Just be brave, _I told myself as I rushed straight for the right claw.

I amputated the claw, and the beast's roar got louder. Some of the buildings fell down because of the huge roar's impact- the roar can cause an earthquake.

The beast fell to the ground, but isn't defeated. Him-Ganon is on all fours, and is now breathing fire like a dragon does.

Zelda shot another arrow, and Link jumped high into the air- and pressed the sword into the beast's forehead. Zelda rushed to Link as if to help.

"One, two, three," They said in unusion as they combined their strength to finish off the beast with the sword.

The beast's roars faded to silence. Link and Zelda leaped off the forehead, and backed up a bit. "Link, back up further. I'll banish this beast to the Dark Realm," Zelda said as magic spewed from her hands.

The magic circled around the beast, and the beast is beginning to disappear. "No! Curse you, Link! Curse you, Zelda! Curse you, Buttercup! I shall wreak havoc on your future generations!" Him-Ganon screamed.

I floated to the ground. Zelda, Link, and I high-fived each other as we walk into the building in which Bubbles is resting. Bubbles is awake, but is staggering as if to stand up.

"Is the world destroyed? Please tell me," Bubbles said.

"Not yet," Zelda replied.

"Bubbles, I may tell you something..."

"What about it, Buttercup?"

"It's not a joke, so don't assume this message to be one."

"Okay... Go ahead..."

"Bubbles, we have known each other for years because we are sisters, correct? Even though we would tease each other or argue, I still love you no matter what. You are known to be sweet and kind."

"I'm not sure if I loved you- I may have hated you a bit."

"Bubbles, I know you didn't experience love for a long time ever since age thirteen. And, the devastation that Satan and Ganondorf caused upon the world of ours is horrible- beyond horrible and tragic. You've just made it worse because..."

"What about it?"

"Because you believe that they were helping you, even though their intentions prove otherwise. But, telling a villain to restore a world? That's not the right way to restore the world, because the world will be in greater danger."

"Really? But I... I didn't know that..."

"You should know, though you are not responsible- the villains are responsible!"

"Does that mean that... That they fooled me?"

I nodded, and Bubbles' knees skidded against the floor. I walked up to her, and looked into her eyes.

"Yes. But, I didn't bring either Link or Zelda to hate you... Though Link attacked you a bit when you were possessed... We understand your desire to save the world..."

I can hear her sobbing, and her eyes have a hint of guilt. "I... I never knew that, Buttercup..."

"And, you should have reconsidered your actions- but I feel it is a bit too late. Bubbles... I want to save you from all this..."

"Buttercup... I'm so sorry about what I did back then- when I splitted up the Powerpuff Girls team without your permission... I'm also sorry for the people who have suffered as a result of the two villains destroying the world..."

"It's okay... I forgive you... Please start doing the right things, and amend your wrongs."

She nodded as she quickly hugged me. We stood up, and Bubbles walked to Zelda. "Are you going to make a wish for this world to be restored, as you promised?" She asked.

"Yes, Bubbles."

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much! You're a hero!"

"All of us are heroes," I corrected.

"I know! Thanks to all of you, most importantly Zelda, who is going to restore the world for me and Buttercup!"

I smiled when I noticed her smiling. It has been a long time since ever Bubbles was this sweet, sincere, and joyful. I cried with tears of joy, and Bubbles notices the tears.

"It's all right. And of course you saved me from danger," She said.

"I'm just so happy for you. So, next time when you need help, just come to us." I replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Watch for the song at the end in this chapter!**

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

As we approach the portal, Link turned his attention to me. "I will miss you," He said, "You've been a great friend to us. And thanks for coming to us for help."

"You're welcome, Link."

Zelda turned her attention to us. "I... I don't want to say good bye to you, Buttercup... You've been an interesting friend who is able to share her problems with somebody else."

I smiled, and nodded. "Thanks for helping us to stop Satan and Ganondorf. This is a thank you gift," I said as I handed Zelda a best friends forever necklace.

Zelda beamed when she saw the gift. "Oh, thank you so much!" She said.

"Buttercup, I'll give you this. My mother told me to give this special gift to a special someone," Link said as he hands me an emerald necklace. I smiled, and hugged him.

"Thanks! So, you can go ahead and make a wish for this world to be restored."

Zelda and I hugged each other like best friends, and Link is about to enter the portal. Zelda and Link disappeared through the portal. Bubbles turned her attention to me.

"That is like the sweetest gift that you gave Zelda for helping us! And Link gave you a beautiful necklace that matches your eyes," Bubbles said.

"I know, right?"

"Buttercup, you are smart to get help. I know you don't like the idea of giving me the leader position, so... You can have the position back.

"Townsville is in such a sorry state- many lost their homes. Care for a charity or something?"

"Maybe even volunteer work?"

"Oh my, Bubbles! Your heart's in the right place! I love how you changed your heart."

"Thank you for telling me so."

"But... Where do we start?"

We walked up the stairs, and went outside. The sky is a bit grey, and the grass is dark brown. I sighed, and looked at Bubbles. "The restoration should start now," I told her.

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

We are in the Sacred Realm, and there is white mist. Link is laying on the ground, and I shook him to make sure that he is okay. "I'm fine, Zelda. Where are we?" He said as he looked around.

"This is the Sacred Realm! And look, there is a Triforce in front of us."

"I know. You told me many times."

We approached the Triforce, and I touched the Triforce of Wisdom, while Link touches the Triforce of Courage.

"Poor Bubbles and Buttercup! Their world is in such a sorry state, and they feel like there is nothing they can do. Now, Link, if you make a wish, what wish would you make?"

"You make one, since you are the one who would make one."

"No, we make it together."

"Okay."

"Link, are you ready? Let's say it together."

"We wish for Earth, the other world in which Bubbles and Buttercup are in, to be restored back to its original self," We said in unusion.

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

I gasped when the sky turned blue, and there is a bit of a quake. I felt the ground rumble for a second, and everything turned back to normal. Bubbles is shedding tears of joy. She has not expressed human emotion in such a long time.

I smiled even more, and also shedded tears of joy. "Oh, my! Thank you, Zelda and Link!" She said. Our old home has returned to normal, too.

We both walked back into our old home, and walked up the stairs. This isn't the first time that she acts so desperate to save Townsville- one time, a mime derived the world of color.

And at the time, we have to sing a song. "Okay, wanna sing 'makes the world go round'?"

"Of course! But, Blossom isn't here. You have to do her part too."

There is an old drum set and old guitar in the garage. We decided to perform in the park, so we took the instruments to Central Park. The people gathered around us.

Bubbles jammed on her drums, while I started playing the guitar.

* * *

**(singing)**

Bubbles: Open your eyes and take in everything you see,

Look at the colors like yellow, blue, and green,

We can take an airplane and fly across her globe

Everyone c'mon let's go because

* * *

Bubbles and Buttercup: Love, love, love

La la love, la la love, makes the world go round!

Love, love, love

La la love, la la love, makes the world go round!

* * *

Bubbles: Open your ears and listen what the world has to say

Hear the birds and bells and you will have a brighter day

Everybody has a special song deep inside their hearts

If you want, you can sing with us, it's the perfect place to start

* * *

Buttercup: Love, love, love,

La la love, la la love, makes the world go round

* * *

Bubbles: You can't hurt me with the things you do

I'll pick up dandelions and I'll give them to you

* * *

Bubbles and Buttercup: Love, love, love

La la love, la la love, makes the world go round

Love, love, love

La la love, la la love, makes the world go round...


	9. Chapter 9

**Three months passed...**

* * *

Link's P.O.V

I sighed as I placed the books on the shelf. I am thinking about Buttercup, because I miss her. She is kind, heroic, determined, and strong- and she ain't no damsel.

They are the qualities that I like in a girl. I don't like having to save someone all of the time- it's tiring.

Though, I do get a bit disappointed when I learned that Buttercup's actual self does not have long, curly hair. Her hair reaches the middle of her back, but when she is in Hylian form, her hair reaches her hips.

I can still hear her sweet giggle, and her words when we parted. And, I thought Buttercup is so beautiful, no matter what. She is more than a pretty face. "I miss that girl," I said to myself.

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

Townsville is beginning to go back to its original self. It's not less than a month when we watch the flowers grow, and the leaves on the trees grow.

"Do you miss Link?" Bubbles asked.

"Maybe, but not too much. He is from another world, and I don't think it is possible to bring two worlds together. I am from this world, and he is a Hylian," I replied.

"Okay. Boomer and I are planning to go out tonight."

"Cool. Where are you going tonight?"

"The park which is once there."

"Thinking about charity work again, right?"

"Not really. We need a break from charity work."

"Oh, well. That's fine."

"We can look around in this world. Like, check on other countries and states to make sure they're also recovering!"

"Good idea!" I said with a smile, "And we can write a letter to them, telling them about how this world has been doing!"

We both giggled as we flew out the window to start our little adventure. I haven't heard her bubbly giggle in such a long time. We flew to every single country, and every country seems to be recovering a bit.

We also visited other states, and the states have been recovering as well. After a few hours, we flew back home to write a letter. We took out a piece of paper, and I found a pencil.

"Dear Zelda," I wrote, "The world is going to be done recovering in a few months or so. We are doing fine, and Bubbles seems more cheerful than ever."

"It's your turn to write," I said.

"Okay," Bubbles replied.

"Buttercup seems to miss Link, and we wonder if we could visit Hyrule someday," Bubbles wrote.

"Bubbles seems to be focused on the charity work, by the way. There is a possibility that she may not visit," I wrote.

"Okay. Now, how do we end the letter?" Bubbles asked.

"We can say sincerely," I replied.

"Good idea," She said as she wrote down the word "sincerely."

We wrote down our names below the word, and Bubbles placed the letter into the envelope. She placed the letter into the portal.

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

A letter appeared out of nowhere as I enter the office. I opened the envelope. The letter is from Buttercup and her sister Bubbles.

I planned to write back, so I wrote on a piece of paper. "Dear girls," I wrote, "I'm happy to know that your world is doing well and still recovering! You can visit anytime, and Bubbles, I wonder what kind of charity work you are doing."

"Buttercup, I want you to know that Link also misses you. He told me so last week during dinner," I concluded in the letter. I also wrote down my name beneath the word "sincerely."

I used my magic to send the letter to the girls.

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

A letter appeared on the counter, and looking at the symbols on the letter, I can tell that this is from Zelda. I opened it, and smiled. When I got to the part in where she says that Link misses me, I immediately blushed.

I placed my hand on the necklace, and thought about Link. It was something I did often ever, since Link left. "Link," I whispered. I closed my eyes, and there is a vision of Link standing across me.

_"Buttercup, I love you..." He said. _

_I walked up to him, and he starts to hold my hand. I gazed into his brilliant blue eyes, and he gazed into my emerald eyes. I closed my eyes, and I can feel his lips pressing against mine. _

He receded from my vision, and I realized that it is just... a vision. I smiled sadly as I turned on the television. "Why do you look sad? You don't have to be so sad," Bubbles said.

"Falling in love with the one from another world only feels like a dream. I know that I have disabled the portal," I replied.

"It's not a dream- it's real life, you know."

"Bubbles, I know it is real life- imagine how sad you would have felt if someone from another dimension or world left, and you know you love that person..."

"I can imagine, Buttercup."


	10. Chapter 10

Buttercup's P.O.V

Princess Zelda is holding the royal ball in the land of Hyrule. I am wearing a beautiful pastel green dress, along with formal gloves. Bubbles is wearing a ruffled "Cinderella" dress that goes to the floor. Both our dresses sweep gracefully across the floor.

We enter the portal, and the dress feels a bit uncomfortable- but I have to look beautiful. I blushed a bit when I notice Link waiting at the temple entrance. He looks handsome. I immediately ran to him, and hugged him tightly. "I missed you!" I said.

"Same with me," He replied. "Ooh, is the maiden going to get a kiss from her prince at the ball?" Bubbles teased.

"Oh, please stop teasing."

"Whatever, Buttercup."

"I'm supposed to say the word 'whatever,' not you!" And I started tickling my sister. She giggled, and she couldn't stop laughing as we exit the temple.

"Okay. You have to be calm when we enter the castle- nobody would like a rowdy guest," I concluded.

"Princess Zelda would be psyched to see you," Link said.

"Okay. Link, I realized that I forgot to apologize to you earlier!"

"No, I forgave you."

I smiled at my sister- she does have a habit of apologizing more than usual ever since she realizes something about her past actions. And, I have a habit of smiling at my sister whenever she does something nice.

After a while of talking, we are now in the castle's ballroom. There are lots of maidens dancing and possibly talking. I looked at their dresses in amazement. They are beautiful, but I believe that I am very beautiful tonight.

"I'll go talk to Princess Zelda," Bubbles said as she walks off to the table.

I wonder if they are going to talk about the world in which Bubbles and I live in. Link took my hand, and my heart fluttered. "May I have this dance?" He asked. "Of course, Link!" I replied.

Bubbles' P.O.V

Zelda is sitting next to me as I start to talk to her. "The world is still in progress of recovery, though my sister and I notice the first signs of the restoration- beautiful flowers growing, and animals reappearing in the forests," I said.

"Maybe that is why you seem so happy. And, is that your beautiful sister dancing with Link over there?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because he left off a few minutes before Buttercup arrives."

"So Buttercup has found love. Boomer and I started going steady last week. I wonder if Buttercup and Link are going to kiss for the first time."

"I feel the same. I am happy for Link. Are you happy for your sister?"

"I do tease my sister a bit because she likes Link. She sometimes scolds me in a playful way or tickle me for teasing her."

"Oh, you two. That's a thing that sisters do, right?"

I chuckled, and agreed with her. "Friends do that, too."

A girl about Zelda's age approached us- I assumed that she may be a princess. "Hey, Zelda. Ravio and I decided to visit," The girl said. "So, Hilda. How is your kingdom?" Zelda asked. They look a bit similiar, and their names sound similiar, too.

"The kingdom is close to full recovery thanks to you!"

"I know you are grateful for that."

I assumed that they may be best friends or something, so I asked Zelda about how she knows Hilda.

"When I first met her, Lorule was in such a sorry state. We would have short conversations from time to time when Link is still on a quest to save Lorule and Hyrule," Zelda said.

"And when I realized that I may be hurting the kingdom of hers somehow, I immediately apologized. She forgave me."

"Oh, okay. So, I think Hilda can be compared to me. I used to be so desperate to save the world in which me and my sister live in. Hilda was desperate to save her kingdom. So, at the end, Zelda revives both lands- at different times."

"That's right, Bubbles!"

"Her name is Bubbles?"

"Yes, Hilda."

"Nice to meet you, Bubbles."

"Okay, nice to meet you, Hilda."

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

Link and I gazed into each others' eyes, and I smiled. "Buttercup, I can't stand to leave you for a long time. That's how I felt when we said good-bye to each other. You have a lovely pair of light emeraled eyes," He said as he places his hand on my right cheek.

"I can't stand to see you leave me... Not anymore..."

"Same with me, when I left for Hyrule after defeating Him and Ganondorf...

"Don't forget that Zelda and I helped you in the battle."

"I didn't forget."

"Okay, that's good."

We walked out into the courtyard, and we sat on the fountain. We looked up at the star-filled sky, and Link looks at me. "Which one is the most beautiful?" He asked.

I pointed at the bright, full moon. "That's not a star- it's a moon, you know!" Link said while chuckling.

"Okay."

"This star is the most beautiful."

Link's lips pressed against mine, and I pressed my lips against his.


	11. Chapter 11

Buttercup's P.O.V

Link does know how to be so charming. I blushed as we entered the ballroom. A man about our age approached us. He looks a bit like Link, but has violet hair. His eyes are dark green, but not as dark green as Butch's eyes.

"Hey, Link! What have you been up to?"

"Well, I am falling in love with this maiden that comes from another world. Her name is Buttercup. Buttercup, this is my friend Ravio."

Ravio held out his hand, and I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Ravio."

"How is Hilda?" Link asked.

"Well, she is here, talking with Princess Zelda and some other blond girl."

"Okay."

I think I am going to have a huge group of friends from another lands. Link is beginning to become more than just a friend. We walked over to the table, and Bubbles seems to be enjoying the conversation.

"Hey, Bubbles. What is the conversation about?" I asked my sister.

"Oh, you know- just things about the world in which you and I live in. Hilda and I have some things in common. But, Zelda and Hilda has much more in common because they are princesses of their own respective kingdoms."

"Link, are we going to dance again?" I asked.

"Just let me talk with my friends!"

"Okay, sorry if I interrupt."

"That's okay."

"Who is this maiden standing next to you, Link?"

"This is Buttercup. Buttercup, this is Princess Hilda. She is the princess of Lorule."

I expected myself to just cross my arms, but shaked her hand instead. "Nice to meet you, Buttercup."

"Nice to meet you too, Princess Hilda."

"Oh, you can just call me Hilda."

"Okay."

"Okay, Buttercup... I just met two kind princesses in my life! They are so kind, unlike some wannabe girl from our world that thinks that she is a princess, even though she is nothing but a commoner."

"I know, right? And Bubbles, I'm so happy to hear that you are making friends with them."

"And don't forget that you made friends with Zelda, too."

"I'm not sure how I could handle a large group of friends," Zelda joked. We all started laughing at her joke. I never knew that she can be slightly witty.

"Zelda, you're so funny. Where did you come up with the joke?"

"I just want to make you laugh, guys."

"Okay, Zelda."

"Hilda, how is Lorule?"

"Lorule has recovered. So, that means that my people can now live a happy life."

"Good!"

"Thanks, Link."

I sighed with a hint of impatience. "Link! Can't we dance already?!" I demanded.

"Buttercup, please calm down!"

I listened, and sat next to my sister.

"Seems like this girl can be a bit impatient," Hilda said.

"She can be, when it comes to romance."

"Link, I knew more about her. She has showed impatience a few times when she was younger."

"Okay, Bubbles."

Hilda and Ravio stared into each others' eyes, and locked their lips. "They make a cute pairing," Bubbles said. "I know," I replied as I smoothed my dress.

"I'm sorry about my impatience," I told Link.

"That's okay."

It is almost midnight, and I started feeling a bit tired, and Bubbles feels the same. "Zelda, we are going home. We'll see you later," Bubbles said.

We entered the temple, and then got to our home through the portal. "Sheesh, Buttercup! You didn't get to know Ravio and Hilda because you are only interested in dancing with Link!"

"Bubbles! Quit it!"

"Sorry, Buttercup."

"You should be."

I sighed as we walked to our bedrooms. This is the most memorable night ever.


	12. Chapter 12

Buttercup's P.O.V

I am at the entrance to the ballroom, wearing a beautiful wedding dress that swoops gracefully across the floor. The 15-foot train is enough to make the maidens wish that they have a really beautiful wedding dress like this.

I started to walk down the aisle, and one of the maidservants carried the end of the 15-foot train so that the dress feels a bit lighter. When I approach Link, I started to hold his hands as we look into each other's eyes.

"You're so beautiful," He said. "Thanks. And you're so handsome," I replied.

"Everyone has gathered today at this wedding to see this couple tie the knot. Buttercup and Link are the ones who are getting married," The priest said.

"Will you, Link, take Buttercup Utonium to become your beautiful wife, and promise to protect her throughout your lives?" The priest asked.

"I do."

"Will you, Buttercup Utonium, take Link to become your wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

Link and I kissed, and the people cheered. We then walked back down the aisle, and kissed for the second time. When we enter the second ballroom, the people immediately gathered around us. "Shall we dance?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied as we started dancing. After an hour of dancing, we walked over to the cake. We are going to cut the wedding cake. Link cutted into the cake, and took a piece. He placed the piece into my mouth, and I did the same to him.

As we sit at the table, Bubbles came over to me, and opened her mouth as if to say something. "You are so beautiful today!" She said.

"Thanks, Bubbles."

"Guess what, Buttercup?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Really? That's wonderful!"

"The baby will be born in March."

"I'm going to move to a mansion somewhere near Townsville."

"And make sure it has a basement so we can install the portal that takes us to other worlds!"

"I will."

"Are you planning on having children?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know. And you are the most good natured sister that I have, but second after our late leader who is also our sister. I am the luckiest girl in the multiverse!"

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes. You were never evil or cruel towards our world. And neither is Blossom."

"I'm glad to hear that, Bubbles."

"Okay, and what about the homeless people under the bridge?"

"Our city's bridge?"

"Yes. They have been there even though Townsville got restored to its original self."

"Aw, really? I can't stand to see people living under a bridge."

"Me neither."

"We have to do something about it. There should be an extra shelter for them."

"Good idea, Bubbles. Your heart's in the right place! We should use one of the hotels in Townsville as a shelter for the homeless. The hotel I'm talking about is abandoned- nobody ever slept there."

"Do you mean the old one called Old Townsville Inn?"

"Yes."

"Someone may have slept there once during the time of the Wild West."

"I know. I read about the hotel's history once when I went to the library last week."

"We should renovate the place. Someone else have to help out, you know- renovating such a place will take possibly a few months."

"Or maybe keep it the same- but replace the old furniture with the new furniture."

"We are going to call this cause Project Hotel."

"Okay then."

Link approached me, and asked if we could dance. I took his hand, and we started dancing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue**

Buttercup and Link has three children, and Bubbles has two children. Buttercup is making her first hit album as a singer, and Link is the stay at home husband. Bubbles is gaining fame because of her art. Boomer is a business partner in some sort of business. Princess Zelda married a prince, and she has a son.

**Hope you like the story. Any comments/reviews appreciated.**


End file.
